half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Ted Backman
|image=Ted Backman.jpg |imagesize=109px |birth=N/A |occupation=Art Director, Conceptual Artist, Illustrator, Animator }} Ted Backman is Art Director, Conceptual Artist, Illustrator, and Animator for Valve. He has been a freelance artist and animator in the Seattle area since the mid 2000's.http://www.mobygames.com/developer/sheet/view/developerId,22337/ Prior to joining Valve in the summer of 1996, he studied painting at the University of Washington.http://www.valvesoftware.com/people.html He designed most of the Synth met in Half-Life 2.Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar As most of the Valve employees, he also worked on Left 4 Dead.http://www.mobygames.com/developer/sheet/view/developerId,22337/ Work for the Half-Life series ''Half-Life'' *The BarnacleHalf-Life 2: Raising the Bar *The Black Mesa Research Facility (with other unknown developers) *The Bullsquid *The Charger *The Fast Walker *The Flocking Floater *Gonarch *The Headcrab *The Houndeye *The Ichthyosaur *The Kingpin *The Leech *Mr. Friendly *Nihilanth *Several weapons *The Zombie Gallery Blast pit silo concept.jpg On a rail concept.jpg Barnacle concept.jpg Bullsquid concept.jpg Charger concept.jpg Fast walker.jpg Flocking floater.jpg Gonarch concept.jpg Houndeye concept.jpg Icky concept.jpg Kingpin.jpg Kingpin2.jpg Mr friendly.jpg Friendly front.png Nihilanth concept.jpg Tripod hopper.jpg Unindentified alien.jpg ''Half-Life 2'' *The Advisor *The Alien Combine Soldier *The Alien Fauna *The Antlion King *The Combine Assassin and its early version, nicknamed "A.I. Latham" *The Combine Dropship (replacing the early design by Dhabih Eng) *The Combine Guard *The Combine Gunship *The Combine Super Soldier *The Combine Synth Elite Soldier *The Consul/Wallace Breen (with Dhabih Eng) *The new Headcrabs *The Hydra *The Overwatch Elite *The two first Overwatch Sniper versions *The Overwatch Soldier (outfit) *The Rebel/Citizen outfits (with Moby Francke) *The Sacktick *The Shield Scanner *The Stalker *The Stampeder *The Strider *The Tripod Hopper *The Wasteland Scanner *Several weapons *The new Zombies Gallery Citizens skins.jpg Face5.png Sniper concept.jpg AI Latham.jpg Combine Assassin concept.jpg Fassassin head.png Alien combine soldier.jpg Alien combine soldier2.jpg Combine helmet miyazaki.jpg Overwatch soldier camo.jpg Combine Synth Elite Soldier1.jpg Combine Synth Elite Soldier2.jpg Combine Synth Elite Soldier3.jpg Combine Synth Elite Soldier4.jpg Combine Synth Elite Soldier5.jpg Combine Synth Elite Soldier6.jpg Combine Synth Elite Soldier7.jpg Super soldier.jpg Stripped soldier concept.jpg Combine Soldier clouds.jpg Soldier1.jpg Soldier2.jpg Soldier3.jpg Soldier4.jpg Soldier5.jpg Soldier6.jpg Soldier7.jpg Soldier8.jpg Soldier9.jpg Soldier10.jpg Soldier11.jpg Soldier12.jpg Stalker concept nb.jpg Stalker concept2.jpg Stalker-concept.jpg Consul transformed.jpg Sacktick.jpg Conship2.jpg Gunship concept3.jpg Gunship concept2.jpg Gunship views concept.jpg Conship.jpg Conship1.jpg Strider early2.jpg Strider early3.jpg Strider early1.jpg Constrider.jpg Shield scanner modeling.jpg Shield scanner modeling reworked.jpg Synth scanner.jpg Recon synth.jpg Wasteland Scanner concept.jpg Bullsquid body signed.png NewBullsquidSheet.jpg Antlion King.jpg Alien fauna0.jpg Alien fauna1.jpg Sewer fauna.jpg Stampeder.jpg Zombie sketch.jpg Conzombie.jpg Fast zombie concept.jpg Fast headcrab.jpg Houndeye2.jpg Hydra concept.jpg Hydra sketch.jpg ''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' *The Zombine ''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' *The Hunter Gallery Hunter concept.jpg ''Half-Life 2: Episode Three'' Gallery 2008-Advisor.jpg|Concept art for Episode Three, showing an Advisor and Gordon Freeman (collaborative work by Ted Backman, Jeremy Bennett and Tristan Reidford). Trivia *Backman said that one of his inspirations for the Half-Life creatures was H.R. Giger's Necronomicon paintings and its sexual innuendos. It is possible he was also influenced by Wayne Douglas Barlowe's paintings. *His name appears in Half-Life as an Easter egg on a Sector C locker and can be heard in announcements. *He gave his likeness to the Citizen male 02. Notes and references See also *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' External links * *Ted Backman of Valve Software - q & a Category:Conceptual Artists Category:Character models